


I'm not yours and you're not mine

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred and Arthur are bros, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor England/France (Hetalia), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage love was awkward. Especially when it wasn’t with your soul mate, and you aren’t too sure whether its just hormones or love.</p><p>Ivan never wanted to fall in love.</p><p>Then Ivan meets Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not yours and you're not mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or the characters.

Teenage love was awkward. Especially when it wasn’t with your soul mate, and you aren’t too sure whether its just hormones or love.

It wasn’t pretty either. Not everyone is born like a model and had flaws.

Ivan threw his book across the room. Unlike book characters, people like Ivan had things like  _acne_  and _braces_ and limbs that were just  _too long_. No flawlessly porcelain skin, soft hair, dashing smile. It pissed Ivan off that ‘average’ teenagers could be written off as that.

He sighed, picking up the cheesy book. He hoped it would’ve given him some kind of insight on how to work with soul mates. The words etched against his wrist didn’t seem right, and it seemed like a hopeless endeavor if whoever said those words was his forever love.

_‘Move it fat ass’_

However, the borrowed library book was no help, and ended with a romantic kiss in the rain during prom night. It was about two soul mates whose words were written on each others wrists, but hated each other anyway. What a waste of time.

Ivan didn’t want that perfect ending, anyway.

* * *

After skimming through the romance section of the library, Ivan couldn’t find anything to quench his curiosity. There wasn’t anyone in the aisle, besides a few girls who eyed him warily. Not many other teenage boys would be caught in the romance section, unless they were planning something suspicious. Frankly, Ivan could not care less about what the pesky females thought.

His hand trailed on book spines until Ivan saw him.

‘He’ in question was a teenage male with blonde hair, and blue eyes. The blue eyes were framed with red wide rimmed glasses, and were reading the lines of a trashy romance novel (which happened to be the same crap Ivan came to return). He was biting his thumb nail, and Ivan realized that this teen wasn’t as thin as Ivan was.

But unlike Ivan, he didn’t have extremely bad acne, or long limbs (just long legs that made Ivan squirm). The boy noticed Ivan’s staring and shot a grin. He had red and blue braces, which made Ivan run his tongue over his own red braces.

Ivan took back what he said, and realized that,  _fuck_ , some average teenagers did belong in a book.

And Ivan fell in love.

* * *

Ivan began going to the library more and more.

Every time he saw the blonde, his heart flip flopped and Ivan wanted to yell out. Ivan didn’t want to risk talking to the boy, for the fear of him  _not_  being Ivan’s soul mate. Ivan didn’t want to risk it, and have his heart broken. But Ivan couldn’t mess with fate.

After three months of virtually stalking the blue-eyed perfection, on a delightfully cold January afternoon, the blue-eyed stranger said his first words to Ivan.

“That’s a terrible book, bro. Don’t waste your time.” Ivan’s eyes glanced up and he felt like screaming.  _Goddammit_ , why couldn’t the blond just say the _stupid_  words on Ivan’s wrist?

“Thank you. Now excuse me.” Ivan said, ready to walk away, when he felt a hand grasp his sweater.

“Wait. I’ve seen you around here often. I’m Alfred.” the blonde says and his voice cracked slightly.

“Ivan.” Ivan folded his arms, impatiently. He did not want to speak to Alfred while his heart was threatening to come out of his chest.

“Nice. So you like reading? Got any good books?” Alfred said, shoving his hands in his jeans pocket. He leaned against a shelf of books, and Ivan realized that Alfred wasn’t as skinny as Ivan thought he was. While he wasn’t skinny, Alfred definitely wasn’t fat either, but instead just had soft edges instead. Alfred had thighs that Ivan wanted to stick his face in between.

“Reading is good, no? I can read rather well.” Ivan said, moving the books in his arm around. It was true, Ivan did like reading in his spare time.

Alfred grinned. “Really? Any examples?”

“Yes.” Ivan huffed. “A book called, Leave Me Alone written by Ivan Braginski.”

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Braginski, huh? Jones, then. Alfred F. Jones.”

Ivan turned away, heart thumping.

* * *

The next day, Ivan initiated conversation between them.

Alfred had been sitting in the children area and was reading some kind of childish book. Ivan blinked when he recognized the boy, surrounded by talkative children and ignorant parents.

“Alfred? What are you doing here?” Ivan questioned, pulling up a chair.

“Reading.” The glasses wearing teenager said.

“What book? A child’s book?” Ivan said, holding his own book in his lap. The book he was holding was another (hopefully fruitful) book on soul mates. This time, Ivan had searched in the non-fiction section, which did produce more books yet to be examined.

“Uh,  _The Little Engine that Could_.” Alfred mumbled, sheepishly.

“What?”

Alfred averted his eyes back to his lap. “ _The Little Engine That Could_.”

Ivan didn’t understand. Why would a teenager read such a childish book?

“Okay.” Ivan said, opening his own book.

Alfred sighed in relief.

* * *

“I do not understand you, American.” Ivan said one day.

It was June, getting Ivan ready for his final year of high school, and Alfred ready for his junior year. The two had been exchanging books and decided to began meeting outside of the library. Ivan’s brain kept telling him they were dates, to which Ivan screamed shut up back. Currently they were in a cafe, because the library closed early for repairs.

“Whacha ya mean?” Alfred questioned, sipping his cup of a coffee. Ivan didn’t really understand why Alfred needed to drink such a warm beverage, when summer was practically around the corner.

“You read such childish books, but when we exchange, you accept my more challenging ones.” Last week Ivan had given a more simpler one,  _The Scarlet Letter_ , and Alfred exchanged it for a  _Nancy Drew_ novel that had 109 pages.

“Oh, yeah. That.” Alfred slumped over, putting his phone down.

“Yes. That.” Ivan said, taking a bite out of his cookie. The cookie was rather hard, and tasted like cardboard dumped in sugar, but Alfred seemed to like them very much, so Ivan gave them a try.

Alfred mumbled something and Ivan quirked an eyebrow.

“Speak up, Alfred. I know your voice can get much louder.” Alfred blushed and the plausible innuendo and took a deep breath.

“I’m dyslexic.”

Ivan blinked, confused. “And? I know of dyslexic, and he reads many books. Toris is nearly at the top of our class.”

Alfred groaned and slumped his head on the table. Ivan had to slid the coffee away so Alfred didn’t burn his face.

“You don’t understand.” Alfred mumbled into the table and Ivan smiled. Alfred can be so cute sometimes. The words written on Ivan’s wrist burned.

“Understand what?” Ivan asked, placing his chin in his hand.

Alfred looked up, blue eyes staring at Ivan’s shirt. “It’s just so... _hard_.”

Ivan rolled his eyes.”Lazy American. If I must, I will read to you.”

Alfred whined before stopping. “What?” He said, blinking, not sure of what he heard.

“I’ll read to you. It’ll be better, no?”

Alfred stared at Ivan suspiciously, before throwing his head back on the table. “Knock yourself out.”

Ivan smiled, his mind flipping through books to read the child.

* * *

The book ended up being very simple. It was a book on Russian Fairy Tales that Ivan had enjoyed greatly as a child. Alfred rolled his eyes when he saw the book in the Russians arms.

“I don’t want to read your communist books.” Alfred folded his arms, still bitter at the idea he was being treated like a baby.

“That is no problem. You are not reading, I am.” Ivan said happily, sitting too close to the blond. Ivan didn’t understand why Alfred felt the need to wear such a big sweatshirt in the middle of June, but appreciated the heat radiating off of him. Perhaps the sweater was to make up for Alfred’s pity excuse of shorts. Ivan didn’t mind that either because Alfred had  _long_  legs that were just the perfect tanned tone, and less hair then Ivan’s own.

Alfred snatched the book and flipped through it.

“How come most of these names are yours!? Did you mess with the library books to feel good about yourself?”Alfred whined and Ivan hummed.

“No.” Ivan hit the top of Alfred’s head and took the book back. “Now we shall begin?”

Alfred rubbed his head, scowling, but listened.

“ _Prince Ivan and the Firebird._  There one was a Tsar of Russia named-”

* * *

It took a week to finish the book. Normally it took Ivan two days. When he was a child, that is.

When the book finished, Alfred shoved a new book in his arms, blushing.

Ivan lifted an eyebrow and read the title of the book.  _King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table_. How typical, a story about knights and heroic deeds, but Ivan read it nevertheless.

It took a week and a half. The book after that became a play of Ivan’s choosing,  _Romeo and Juliet_ , mainly because Ivan wanted to challenge Alfred with different type of language that was pastly used. Ivan absolutely adored it whenever Ivan said a challenging word and Alfred asked what it meant.

The Shakespearean play took longer than expected, and landed them in August. Ivan’s acne seemed to clear up nicely over the summer, and Alfred broke his glasses twice. He also changed the color of his braces to red, white and blue.

After Shakespeare, Alfred surprised Ivan with an  _Edgar Allen Poe_ short story.  _The Black Cat_ was highly enjoyable too read, and that along with a  _Robin Hood_ , and a  _Peter Pan_ novel completed the summer, sending the two off into a new school year.

* * *

It was near the end of September when Ivan realized he couldn’t remember American history for his life. Fortunately, Alfred  _loved_  American history.

“Alright dude, so when was the Stamp Act put in place?” Alfred asked, finishing his own math homework. Alfred really wanted to get into MIT. Ivan already knew he would be going to an Ivy League. His grades and achievements almost guaranteed it.

“What Stamp Act? Why would American’s put Act on Stamps? It is no wonder America has issues now.” Ivan frowned, putting his pencil down. Alfred sighed.

“1765. Although really, choosing answer a,c, or d would’ve been stupid. 1836 was the battle of the  _Alamo_ , choosing 2006 would just be a dumbass move, and 1773 was the  _Tea Act_.” Alfred said, pointing to each choice.

Ivan stared at the blond. “Americans also put Act on tea too? I feel very bad for Americans. It is no wonder why today’s American’s are so screwed up in the head.”

Alfred stared at Ivan, who was staring back. “Quit saying that. America is  _legit_  right now. Super cool.”

“You are an idiot.”

Alfred had to help Ivan with his history home work, who in return, edited Alfred’s essay that he had gotten back due to a low grade. The librarian alerted them with a smile that, yes, it really  _is_  five minutes until closing. 

The two teenagers had to pack up their items and found themselves outside of the doorway. Summer was calming down, introducing the nice autumn chill and crispy leaves.

Ivan wasn’t surprised that Alfred was dressed warmly in a sweater and a hat that he choose to wear outdoors _and_ indoors. Ivan would never understand Alfred and his fashion choices.

Ivan had ridden his bike from school to the library, while Alfred skateboarded. Ivan thought it was a shame that Alfred and himself didn’t go to the same school. However, Alfred mentioned having a twin who transferred to Ivan’s school this year. He had said that Mattie and himself wanted to stop living the same lives together and go their different ways. Ivan had learn this during the first week of school, when Alfred was depressed about missing his twin during the day.

Alfred waved goodbye, tuning to skate away. “See you tomorrow, man!” Alfred called, and Ivan waved back.

As it turned out, the next day, Alfred didn’t come to the library.

He didn’t the next day either.

The day after that, Friday, Alfred wasn’t at the library either, as Ivan looked over the _incomplete’s_ on his history homework for the past two days.

* * *

On Monday, Alfred looked sick.

Alfred managed to pull Ivan to the side, before Ivan walked into the library’s doors. Alfred’s grip tightened on Ivan’s wrist, and led the two into the nearby cafe, the one with the cardboard cookies.

Alfred looked like a mess, eyes red, hair messy, and snot running down his nose. His form was under a gigantic black hoodie, one that seemed big enough to be big on  _Ivan_  himself. There was a scarf around Alfred’s throat and Ivan almost smirked at the superhero symbols decorating the blue fabric.

“Let me see your wrist.” Alfred croaked, voice scratchy, and Ivan realized he must have lost his voice earlier.

Ivan complied, holding out his left arm, and Alfred pulled up Ivan’s sleeve.

“No, you’re other arm.” Alfred said, making grabby motions towards the other limb.

 _‘Move it fat ass’_ stared up at Alfred and Alfred sniffed.

“I met my soul mate.” Alfred lifted his own arm on the table and Alfred’s wrist glared at Ivan.

_‘Thank you, now excuse me twit.’_

 

Ivan blinked, staring at Alfred, who looked out the window.

“I thought you were my soul mate. I’ve never seen your wrist since you always worefuckinglong sleeves, and that was the first thing you said to me. Minus the twit part.” Alfred smiled to himself, “So I ignore the twit part, because I was just so  _fucking_  happy.”

Ivan winced as Alfred’s voice cracked at the end.

“On Tuesday, after we left, I got on the bus. Like an idiot, I told the dude that he had something in his teeth.  _‘Dude you got something nasty in your teeth. Do this.’_  I said that piece of  _shit of 2 sentences_ , and we end up comparing wrists.” Alfred looked at Ivan.

Inside, Ivan was dying. Alfred thought they were  _soul mates_.

“His name was Arthur.” Alfred said, and silence hung uncomfortably. Nearby, a couple laughed as they watched their daughter try to eat a bagel.

“Why are you telling me this?” Ivan said, clenching his fists.

Alfred wiped at his eyes. “I didn’t want Arthur, I wanted  _you_!” Alfred screeched, going as high as his damaged voice can go. Which wasn’t too high.

“You have Arthur. Arthur is soul mate, no?” Ivan said bitterly. After all the time pining on Alfred, when he could’ve had him? It was the worst feeling Ivan had felt, and it made his heart ache.

“Arthur’s  _dead_ , you  _dick_.” Alfred, slammed his arms on the table. He slid back into his chair, trying to recollect himself. “He’s dead. Dead.”

Ivan leaned in. “How? Did you not meet him most recently? What happened over the week?”

Alfred looked down at his hands. “Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, we skipped school together. He went to your school, actually. We wanted to become friends, or  _something_.”

Alfred bit his lip. “Saturday we planned on going to the park. We figured just to be friends, because he loved someone, and I liked you.”

Ivan nodded. In his head he was angry at himself for being annoyed at Alfred.

“This old lady was getting mugged. I tried to convince Arthur to let me save her back, but he told me to stop being a hero. Like a dumb hypocrite,” Alfred cleared his throat painfully, “he went off by himself to try and save her. That fucking _idiot_!” Alfred  banged his fist n the table, as his other hand wiped at his nose.

“I’m sorry, Alfred.” Ivan said, not sure how to feel. He supposed he was supposed to be happy since Alfred had made it alive, but to lose your _soul mate_  in the process? Ivan had read news articles in which some were too heart broken to continue to live.

“There’s an article in the newspaper about him.” Alfred muttered, throwing the offending paper on the table. It was from today. “They couldn’t even say his name. Adults are heartless assholes. Page 7. I had my brother read it for me.”

Ivan flipped to page 7, and read the title out loud. “ _Teen Helped Stop Mugging, Dead_.”

Alfred turned to face the window again, watching people walk past.

Ivan took that as sign to continue reading.

> ##### Police and witnesses have come to the claim that the teen was helping an innocent elder, Ms.Paisley, age 79, when she was attacked. Ms.Paisley was taking a walk in the park for reminiscences sake, when a 5 ft 11’ man walked towards her and tried to snatch her purse of valuables. However, Ms.Paisley had put quite a fight, until the offender pulled out a knife on her.   
> 
> 
> ##### A brave teen, passing by with his soul mate, as later identified, had done a good deed, and received the edge of the dagger instead. Officers have not found this man, but witnesses described a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. If you have seen this man, call the number below.   
> 
> 
> ##### The family of the teen sacrificed for the greater good, want to find this man immediately. Ms.Paisley and the family of the teen’s soul mate have helped add more money to the reward for the identity or location of this man.

Ivan folded the newspaper in half, and ripped it into fourths. “That is unfortunate, Alfred. The reporters are ‘heartless assholes’. They give no justice for Arthur.”

Alfred nodded, and smiled. “Heck no they didn’t.” Then Alfred’s smile grew wider. “Heh, I like it when you curse. It’s kinda hot.”

Ivan rolled his eyes, but made a mental note. “Did Arthur have any siblings?”

Alfred laughed lightly. “Yeah. A little brother. It’s awesome cause his name is Alfred too.”

Ivan nodded, “Hmm, that is interesting. Did you not say that Arthur liked someone?”

Alfred blinked then groaned. “Yes. Francis? But he lives far away, so he’ll never know fast enough. They were dating for years.”

Ivan nodded and Alfred winced, clutching at his chest.

"It kinda hurts. It fucking hurts and every time we talk about him, it's like _I'm_ being stabbed."

“Oh.” Is all Ivan could say.

“Yeah. Oh.”

* * *

It was in December when Ivan asked Alfred. It had taken months to muster up the confidence to do so.

Alfred had to meet Ivan even later at the library due to therapy. Someone couldn’t simply watch their soul mate die, without feeling something. Even if you didn’t meet, you would still feel a tug on your heart. It was a hell of a lot worse because Alfred saw it, just after getting to know Arthur.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Ivan had asked, after closing the book he was reading out loud. They were starting  _Huckleberry Finn_.

Alfred blinked, confused. “ _What?”_

Ivan swallowed before asking again. “Do you want to be my boy-”

Ivan was cut off my lips, and his teeth grazed Alfred’s braces.

* * *

Their first date ended up going to the zoo.

Alfred nearly fell into the sea lions exhibit, and Ivan had to save the idiotic blond.

Alfred pouted, bitter because he was banned from the exhibit. 

Ivan then pointed out the monkey exhibit, which instantly brought up Alfred’s spirits.

It was nice.

* * *

After countless dates, on a May rainy day, they lost their virginities to each other.

* * *

Alfred’s legs hooked around Ivan’s torso, as they walked up the stairs slowly.

“Mmph- babe- I love you so much- mmm.” Alfred’s mouth opened up to another kiss, filled with tongue. His hands flitted over Ivan’s body, and Ivan grunted as he took another stair.

“Matt’s not here.” Alfred managed to get out, before biting in a gasp as the other’s teeth nipped at his neck.

“That is good.” Ivan mumbled, as he nearly tripped over something Alfred left on his bedroom floor.

His pale hands nervously pulled at Alfred’s sweater, and Alfred pulled at his buttoned shirt. The sweater flew off, and was thrown to somewhere Ivan didn’t care, and in frustration, Alfred snapped half of Ivan’s buttons off, with a  _rip_.

Ivan stuck his hand down Alfred’s skinny jeans, and Alfred’s eyes widened, before closing in contempt. Ivan used his other hand to use the zipper,and peel off Alfred’s jeans and boxers.

Alfred’s erection stared straight at Ivan, and Ivan leaned his head down, drinking in Alfred’s noises.

* * *

Ivan was graduating in a month.

Less than a month actually. 20 days, until Ivan would leave for Oxford. Ivan didn’t necessarily want to go to Oxford, but Oxford was the one with the biggest grant.

Alfred knew the day was coming too. They choose not to talk about it too much.

It was an unwritten rule, and it made Ivan’s chest hurt and the idea of leaving Alfred, leaving his school, leaving the state, leaving the country.

Ivan thought about telling Alfred what school he was going to. But he just,  _couldn’t_. It was too hard and heartbreaking for Ivan to mention. Alfred never asked, anyway.

* * *

Two days before Ivan’s graduation, Alfred and Ivan went to an early celebration of,  _hell yeah we just made 4 years._

Bodies blurred, music thumping and Ivan didn’t want to lose sight of Alfred, who was dancing. Alfred’s body turned and twisted, body pressing in between two guys. Ivan wasn’t sure if they knew that a. Alfred was a grade under, and b. Alfred had a boyfriend.

Then Ivan heard it.

“Move it fat ass.” A teenage girl said, pushing Ivan out the way. Ivan clenched his jaw, not wanting to say anything. If he said something, then the girl would realize they were supposed to be together, which was the opposite of what Ivan wanted.

“Let’s go Alfred.” Ivan murmured in Alfred’s ear, who whined.

“Why? Why not stay?” Alfred said, rolling his hips unto one of the guy’s groin, who groaned.

Ivan pulled Alfred by the arm, much to the displeasure of Alfred and the two dude’s dancing.

Alfred was pulled out the house, and Ivan could guess that Alfred had drank too much. Outside, it was surprisingly raining, raining hard too, and Ivan couldn't do anything but let himself soak. Alfred shivered and stood closer to Ivan, regretting wearing his short-sleeve shirt and shorts.

The two crossed the street.

“Why’d we leave?” Alfred asked, the silence feeling too weird for him.

“I met my soul mate.” Ivan gritted his teeth, and Alfred froze beside him.

“Wait, what!? Who was it?” Alfred asked, standing in the middle of the street. Ivan didn’t feel safe there, especially in the dark colors they were wearing, but the streets were silent, except for the sound of a car speeding far away. The rain hitting pavement, made it extremely hard to hear anything really, besides each other's voices.

“I didn’t stick around to find out.” Ivan mumbled, and Alfred pulled him in a kiss

“I’m sorry. I love you, Ivan.” Alfred mumbled, and Ivan closed his eyes. Alfred's lips were distracting him from the fact that _holy shit_ Ivan just met his soulmate.

Ivan sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist. “I love you too-”

“ _MOVE IVAN-”_ Ivan was pushed out the way, and he rolled to the sidewalk.

The honking of the car didn’t help, as it crashed into Alfred.

* * *

####  _Trio found dead after deadly car crash_

> ##### The Vargas brothers, along with Alfred Jones, were found dead, in a deadly car crash, last Wednesday, due to failing brakes. The Vargas brothers were coming home after a birthday party of one of their friends. The were speeding through the freeway, and when they came off, their car did not stop.  
> 
> 
> ##### In the drama, Alfred Jones was hit by the car. Reports say, another individual named Ivan Braginski, claimed to be his boyfriend and soul mate, was pushed out the way by Jones, inevitably ending his own life. 
> 
> ##### That following Thursday, Alfred passed away in the hospital, while Feliciano Vargas passed away the next day. Lovino Vargas, the 28 year old driver, passed away instantly.
> 
> ##### The families and loved ones shall hold their funerals on Wednesday morning, July 3rd.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/X_exxTWKWxg


End file.
